


Take Care

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiraishi takes care of Akaya after they play doubles together for the first time. Don't own, don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Yukimura was happy. Not only was he at a tennis camp that would allow him to become stronger and help his team, but he'd found a garden that he was able to go to and work with the plants. For the past few nights, Shiraishi had been going with him, talking about the various plants that were planted there, but he'd vanished immediately after dinner and no one seemed to know where he was. Yukimura had just shrugged and gone to the garden on his own. He wasn't the type who always needed to have people around him; the plants talked to him in their own way and that made him happy. He wouldn't admit that he missed Sanada and the rest of the team, the ones who had been sent away, but deep down he knew that he did. And it also meant that he would just be increasing the training regimen for the team when they got back to school. For the others to be eliminated so easily was an embarrassment to the team. And anything that was an embarrassment to the team, was an embarrassment to Yukimura. The team would pay for that, even if they didn't know about it.

The thought made him smile, and Yukimura didn't even notice that several players got out of his way. It really was an evil smile and no one who saw it wanted to know why Yukimura was smiling in the first place. It was a smile that usually made his team run for cover.

He pushed the door to the room he was sharing with Fuji and Shiraishi open and froze in the doorway. Yukimura knew that his eyes wouldn't lie to him. The baby demon of his team, the one that the Three Demons went out of their way to protect and nourish, the hope of their team was lying naked and completely exposed in Shiraishi's bunk. For some reason the curtain wasn't pulled and Yukimura could see that Shiraishi was in the bunk with Akaya. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kirihara Akaya, what do you think you are doing?" he asked in his buchou voice.

Akaya jumped and looked around frantically. Shiraishi sat up and put a hand on the younger boy's back. "Relax, Akaya," he said softly. "Yukimura."

"Shiraishi," Yukimura said. "Would you explain to me why you have one of my team in your bed?"

"I should think that's obvious, Yukimura," Shiraishi said with a lazy smile. "But if you want me to explain it to you in more detail, then I'll be happy to."

Yukimura uncrossed his arms and moved forward. "Do you know how old he is?"

"Do you?"

The tone stopped Yukimura cold and Akaya took the break in conversation to scramble over Shiraishi to put the other buchou between him and Yukimura. Akaya wasn't stupid and he knew that Yukimura wasn't happy about something. He just wasn't sure what his beloved buchou was so upset about. Akaya had hoped that Yukimura would be happy for him, finding someone who understood and could help him out. Yukimura had always said that tennis was about growing stronger and winning, beating your opponents, and Akaya had done that. It helped that Shiraishi understood him in a way that no one else did, and didn't make fun of him. Shiraishi had liked his hair, and liked him. Akaya just knew that Shiraishi would be the one to help him grow stronger, even if they were from different schools.

"Of course I know how old Akaya is," Yukimura said. "Far too young to have a boyfriend."

Shiraishi smirked. He reached back and pulled Akaya to him. "Who said anything about a boyfriend, Yukimura?" he asked.

Akaya ducked his head to keep his face hidden. Somehow he knew that Shiraishi was just baiting Yukimura, but he didn't know how he knew. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what was going to happen between them next, but Akaya knew that Shiraishi wasn't just going to use him and throw him away. The Shitenhoji buchou had too much honor to do something like that.

Yukimura’s eyes narrowed. “Do you want to die, Shiraishi?” he asked softly.

“Of course not,” Shiraishi replied. “But did it ever occur to you to ask Akaya what he wants, Yukimura?”

“I know what he wants. He wants to be the best tennis player at Rikkai and defeat the three demons,” Yukimura said. “He wants to be a strong tennis player and that takes focus, not distractions or dalliances.”

“Tell that to Sanada,” Shiraishi said.

Akaya looked around the room frantically for a place to hide. When he’d followed Shiraishi to his room and things had moved faster than he’d been expecting them to, he’d never thought that Yukimura was one of the room’s occupants or that his beloved buchou would find out about him like this. All Akaya had wanted was to spend more time with Shiraishi. 

Yukimura moved over to the bed faster than eyes could follow and grabbed Shiraishi’s chin tightly, turning the lean face up towards him. “What do you mean by that?” he asked softly.

“What is Sanada really dedicated to, Yukimura?” Shiraishi asked. “It can’t be to you or Rikkai. He taught Echizen how to beat you. Did he want you to fail so he would be able to go to you that night and make you forget everything that had happened?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yukimura hissed.

“Sure I do,” Shiraishi said. “And I know what Akaya needs more than you do right now. Besides, Yanagi left him with me. I think that should tell you all you need to know.”

“Yanagi did what?”

“Your data expert knew that no one on your team could do anything else for Akaya and looked for someone who could,” Shiraishi said. “It’s the last thing he said to me before he left the camp with Inui from Seigaku. So that’s two of your players who prefer Seigaku over you, and a third who seems to trust me more than you. What does that say about you, Yukimura?”

Yukimura looked at Shiraishi for a moment and then back at Akaya. The baby demon was curled up tightly against Shiraishi’s back, arm wrapped tightly around the Shitenhoji buchou. “This isn’t over, Shiraishi,” he said softly. “Not by a long shot.”

“I’m not worried,” Shiraishi said. He pulled the curtain closed in Yukimura’s face and smiled softly. “Let me roll over, Akaya.”

“He’ll hurt you,” Akaya said. “No one stands up to Yukimura-buchou without getting hurt.”

“I’m not just anyone,” Shiraishi said. He lowered his head and kissed the younger boy softly. “And you’re worth the risk, Akaya. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.”

“Why do you like me so much?” Akaya asked. He tucked his head up under Shiraishi’s chin. “I’m dangerous.”

“No you’re not, Akaya,” Shiraishi said. “You mastered the demon inside you and came out stronger for it. You’ll never feel that hold over you again and, if you do, I’ll be right there next to you to make sure that it can’t take hold.”

“Are you sure?” Akaya asked.

“Of course I’m sure,” Shiraishi replied. “Did you think this was something casual between us? That I was just going to kick you out now?”

“No, I didn’t,” Akaya said. “Somehow I knew you weren’t going to do that to me.”

“Good.” Shiraishi kissed him again. “That means that you know me well already. We’ll just have to play together more to become closer.”

Akaya smiled. “Okay,” he agreed easily, Yukimura forgotten for a moment.


End file.
